Remember Me
by queenlomarie
Summary: Huey and the gang all come to see Granddad for one last family reunion. ONE-SHOT


**This is a one-shot with Robert Freeman. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

An old man sat looking outside his window.

He couldn't quite remember where he was, or how he got there, but one thing was for sure, he absolutely hated the place.

He remembered the name. It was called 'Woodcrest Retirement home'. Basically, it was for old people who were just ready to kick the can.

This particular old man hated the place with a true, real passion. He hated how he had to stay there, away from everything he knew to be home. But, he also knew that it was for the best.

His room was stationed near the gardens in the back, overlooking the rose bushes and daisies. It consisted of a bed, a dresser, a long mirror, a closet full of odd junk and old clothes that the man did not recognize them himself, and a single plain white carpet on the floor.

The old man was known in the center as the only stubborn person there. He even had that stubborn looking face: hard features with wrinkles etched into his skin from years of living. His gray hair was almost nonexistent, but small little wisps stuck out every which way. His dark skin held several moles here and there, and his glasses threatened to fall off his face every time he turned his head.

Outside his door was a little sign that bore his name, the name he sometimes could forget.

Robert Jebediah Freeman. Aged: 110.

Robert was proud of his age. After all, not many people lived to be a century old. At least his great-grandkids could say that their great granddad lived to be a century old. What a story that could be!

Robert couldn't quite remember his name sometimes, or where he was from, or the street the center sat on. He couldn't remember which foot was left or right, and he couldn't remember how to fix his belt on right.

But one thing he could remember were names.

The door to his room burst open, and two young children burst in.

"Great-Granddad! "They cried, bouncing around his old, senile legs.

"Ah! Look at all these lil' niggas! "Robert laughed, picking one up and siting her in his lap. One thing he remembered was his extensive vocabulary of curse words that never seemed to be full.

"Granddad, don't cuss in front of them, "A smooth voice said.

In came an older man, in his mid-twenties, with a huge, puffy afro and large wine colored eyes. The mocha man was accompanied by a copper-haired mulatto woman with a matching afro and large emerald eyes. In her arms was a light-skinned baby, almost lighter than the mulatto herself. Sitting in Robert's lap was their daughter, little Annalise, a dark skinned girl with her mother's eyes and her father's serious expression.

"Huey my boy, why don't ya ever let yo children…extend their vocabulary? "

"Because Granddad, they're children, "The mocha man replied. Twenty-five year old Huey Freeman was the oldest grandchild to Robert Freeman. Currently, he was the husband of Jazmine Dubois-Freeman, an old childhood friend. Their children consisted of their newborn son, Robert II, and their daughter Annalise-Mae.

"C'mon now, let an old man have his fun, "Robert teased, earning one of Huey's infamous eye rolls.

Next in was another mocha colored man, slightly shorter than Huey, with the same wine colored eyes and dark hair, only his was styled in neat cornrows. On his arms were tattoos of various things and emblems that meant nothing to anyone who wasn't the mocha man. Next to him was his pregnant wife, a white girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Riley, come and greet yo Granddad, "Robert ordered his youngest grandson, twenty-three year old Riley Freeman. Riley's wife, twenty-four year old Cindy Freeman, rubbed her larger than life stomach, "Go on, "Cindy said.

Riley made his way over to his grandfather when a slightly Brooklyn accent interrupted him, "The kids shouldn't have gone first, "It said.

A tall, dark man, taller than 6'5 Huey, stood at the doorframe. Er, stooped. He had dreads that hung down past his shoulders and large caramel brown eyes. The single dad was accompanied by another young man, a lighter skinned one with slanted eyes and black hair that was styled with gel.

"Ceaser don't give me that, "Robert rolled his eyes.

Michael Ceaser and Hiro Otomo, both family friends, entered in next. Ceaser's son had already gone in with Annalise. Young Conner pulled at his great-grandfather's pants, begging for a turn to sit on his lap and look outside at the flowers.

Hiro's children, two twin toddlers, were struggling to walk inside the room. The encouraged voice of their mother, a red-head woman with freckles called Mary, had them trying their hardest to impress their grandfather.

Why was everyone here, at the center, with all their children?

It was simple, really.

Robert Freeman was dying.

"They say it's cancer, "Huey had announced to his family and friends when he had returned home from the hospital a few days previous, "They don't know how long he's got, "

This, of course, was terrible news. It sent bad-boy Riley into a fit of sobs. It sent toughened Cindy into tears. Even strong Huey cried into his wife's arms, not baring to accept the truth: his only father-like influence was dying. Before, they just thought he was getting old, but apparently, he'd had the cancer for a while, and it was eating him alive.

"Hey Robert, "Ceaser hugged the old man. Robert hugged him back, and then hugged Hiro and his wife.

So, this was it. The last huge gathering.

"Granddad, tell us a story! "Conner eagerly asked, clapping his hands from the floor. Annalise hopped off her grandfather's lap and joined in the clapping.

And so, Robert Freeman began one of his elaborate tales that sent everyone into question on whether or not it had actually happened. Huey and Riley never believed their grandfather's stories, but their children did, and listened intently, grasping onto every word they heard.

Jazmine and Cindy, both who had once been childhood friends to Riley and Huey, didn't really believe the stories either, but were succumbed to act like it was true for the sake of their children. Ceaser and Hiro knew none of it was real, but occasionally found themselves in awe of the stories.

Robert continued on with his tale, each word coming out effortlessly like he had planned the entire story the night before. Robert soon forgot the main point of the story, and skipped to the end.

"That's why you never jump out of a plane without a parachute, "He concluded, earning claps from his grandchildren.

"You're so cool! "Annalise smiled toothily, revealing several missing teeth. The five year old loved to hear her grandfather's stories. Her four year old cousin, Conner, was equally intrigued and loved knowing more.

"Why thank ya darling, "Robert winked at his granddaughter, earning a laugh from both her and Conner.

But then, he began coughing, and Annalise and Conner stopped laughing.

"Okay granddad, time to get into bed, "Huey said, helping his grandfather stand, "Boy, I'm not tired! Shit, I could go on and on and on for days! "Robert insisted as Riley helped settle him in.

Robert had lost a lot of weight since becoming sick. His once potbellied stomach was now flat and his body was near to nothing but bones with skin on them. The doctors said it was normal, but to hell with them! It pained everyone to see Robert like that.

Annalise and Conner had no idea, they were not used to seeing the healthy Robert Freeman. They had only known him for a few years. In fact, Robert had been placed in the home when Annalise was a year old, sometime after Conner was born, because he was an old, senile person. And old, senile people live in old people homes.

"I'm not tired, "Robert mumbled angrily, hating being treated like a child, "I'm not a baby! "He insisted, "I'm a grown man for god's sake! The hell with naptimes! "

"But granddad, naptime is my favorite part of school! "Annalise beamed, she being in pre-k. Conner shrugged, "I'm not in school yet! "He said.

"Is it now? "Robert grinned, "As you get older, naptime becomes worse and worse, believe it or not, "And he started his coughing fit once again.

Hiro propped him up on some pillows, "Careful Mr. Freeman, you'll hurt yourself with all this coughing. "

"Not my fault, "Robert replied simply, "Damn weather getting under my skin! Can't even breathe without something scratching my throat, "But even the old, forgetful man knew what the coughing really meant.

"Granddad's gonna live forever! "Annalise cheered as the day dragged on. They had already been there for hours, listening to Conner and Annalise talk to their grandfather while Mary and Hiro rocked their children to sleep, and while Cindy dozed off on Riley's shoulder. Huey held Jazmine in his arms, smirking every once in a while at Conner and Annalise.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

A plump woman barreled in; "Visiting hours are over, "She said promptly before leaving the room.

"Awwww, do we have to go? "Conner asked as his father grabbed his hand, "Yeah Conner, say goodbye to granddad. "Ceaser replied.

Conner and Annalise hugged their granddaddy, earning toothless smiles and kisses on the heads. They raced outside, followed by the waddling twins and Mary. Jazmine shifted her weight from foot to foot as she held her son.

The room was silent.

"Well, this is it, "Granddad said.

Riley felt hot tears stream down his face, "It ain't fair granddad, "He whispered. Cindy touched his shoulder gently. Huey patted him on the back as Ceaser and Hiro both wiped away their own tears.

"Come now, don't cry in front of yo old granddad, "Robert cracked a sad smile.

"You'll still be kickin' it wherever you end up Granddad, "Riley sniffed. He leaned over and gave his grandfather a hug and a kiss, along with Cindy, before they headed out. Hiro and Ceaser both hugged him before Hiro rushed out of the room in tears. Jazmine kissed Robert on the forehead and let him touch little Robert for the last time before leaving.

This left Huey and Robert alone.

"You think there is a heaven, granddad? "Huey asked. Robert sighed, "I dunno boy, but I do know this; there is a place where good and bad people go. Hopefully I'll end up with the good people. "He chuckled.

Huey rolled his eyes, but he began to cry, "I don't want to lose you granddad, "He sobbed.

"Boy, you'll never lose me, "Robert touched his grandson's chest, "I'll always be here, "He indicated to Huey's heart, "In that black heart o' yours, "

Huey laughed ruefully as he wiped away tears, "We'll miss you granddad, "

He stooped down and hugged his grandfather one last time, lingering.

"I love you, granddad, "

"I love you too boy, "

With one last moment, Huey quickly slipped out of the room, leaving Robert Freeman alone with his thoughts. Robert sighed and leaned back, reminiscing on the memories he had.

"My story was a great one, "He smirked, "Let's see if my grandkids can live up to my name, "

And with that, Robert closed his eyes as a worker rushed into his room, calling out his name, but Robert couldn't hear. Robert was floating on air, higher and higher, staring at an incandescent light that brightened his world.

And as he floated higher, he saw all the people he missed, all who missed him. There was his son and his son's wife; Huey and Riley's mother and father. There was his late wife, smiling and waving. There was his longtime friend. There was a cousin.

And he floated higher and higher until the light consumed his soul, and he breathed his last breath.

Amazing happiness… and white women.

* * *

**He did love white women with flat butts, if I recall.**

**xoxo, queen**


End file.
